


A Chilly Day

by AFS123000



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is cold and needs cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: Deceit is cold and alone in the mindscape that is until Remus finds him
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636060
Kudos: 110





	A Chilly Day

“Dee!” Remus’ voice echoed through the mindscape as he called for his snakelike boyfriend.

Said snakelike boyfriend was lying on the couch wrapped up in a million blankets. Despite being wrapped up in a million blankets Deceit didn’t feel warm. Deceit blamed his chilliness on the mindscape becoming cold whenever Thomas went to sleep.

Deceit lifted his head a little from the couch before answering his boyfriends calling in a weak voice, “I’m here,”.

That’s all Remus needed to figure out where in the mindscape Deceit was. The creative side ran into the room Deceit was residing in and barely restrained himself from tackling his boyfriend. Remus noticed Dee wrapped up in blankets and understood what was happening, and what he himself, as Deceit’s loving boyfriend needed to do.

“Hello, my breath-taking snake,” Remus greeted Deceit as he sat down on the couch beside Deceit.

Deceit lacked the energy to use words so instead, he settled on making a hum noise. The deceitful side shuffled a bit to the side making room for Remus to lie down on the couch beside Deceit.

Remus despite being clueless and not understanding others got the hint and lied down beside Deceit. As Deceit wrapped his arms around Remus the creative side snapped his fingers and more blankets appeared on top of the couple.

Deceit let out a pleased sound that sounded like a hiss before closing his eyes.


End file.
